Harry Potter and the Runaway Convict (Books)
by Angelina Johnson
Summary: Book by book, the story. It is done, at long last. The final book is up.
1. Book I: In The Summer

Harry Potter and the Runaway Convict   
Book I: In the Summer  


  
Contains:  
Chapter 1 The Letter From Sirius  
Chapter 2 Uncle Matt's Suprise  
Chapter 3 Ginny's Boyfriend  
Chapter 4 The Second Letter From Sirius  
Chapter 5 In Diagon Alley  
Chapter 6 At Hermione's House  
Chapter 7 September 1, At Last!  
  
Harry Potter woke up early in the morning on July 31. He groaned as he realized that today was his 15 birthday. He never really was excited about his birthday like other children, because the Dursleys of 4 Privet Drive never gave him any gifts. Harry didn't really expect anything from Dudley, Aunt Petunia, or Uncle Vernon, except for maybe a dirty sock or a coat hanger. This year, however, he was surprised to find a small package with holes that contained a puppy from the Dursleys. It was totally amazing for his mother's sister's family to give him anything so spectacular as this. Harry picked up the puppy just as four owls flew in through his window: one snowy white one, which he recognized as his own Hedwig, a small fluffy owl, which he found familiar, then realized it was the owl Sirius Black had given hid friend Ron Weasley, Marril, and two Harry had never seen before. Each was carrying a package. Harry first grabbed the package which Marril had been carrying, and opened it. Inside were a few packages of Chocalate Frogs, some other wizards candies, and a few copies of The Daily Prophet, all of which had an article about Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. He picked up the letter Ron had sent and read it:  
Dear Harry,  
I knew you would miss the Wizard world while you were with those horrible Muggles you live with, so I sent you all that Marril could carry. Bless him, he did his best to get them to you. I thought you would find the select copies of the Daily Prophet I sent you interesting, as they are about Sirius. Hope you have a happy birthday!  
Your friend,  
Ron  
  
The next package Harry grabbed was from Hermione Granger, another of Harry's friends from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He first read the letter:  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? I hope your summer's been okay, mine sure has. My mum said that if you could, you and Ron could come visit me on the 15 of August. Of course, if it is not a possibility, send me an owl, and I shall see you in Diagon Alley, or if not on the Hogwarts Express. In case you were wondering, that owl is mine; my parents and I stopped and got him in Diagon Alley when we were in London this past month. I hope you enjoy your gift! Have a wonderful birthday!  
Love always,  
Hermione  
  
Harry ripped the paper off Hermione's gift, and was not surprised to find a book. He looked at the title: The Wizard's Book of World Records. He pushed it aside for a while, intending to go back to it later. Harry grabbed for another package, which turned out to be from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. Harry pulled out the letter and read:  
Dear Harry,  
I am still Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and this year will be much better for your class now that that darn Malfoy kid is not with ya'll. Your present should come in handy for this year. Happy birthday.  
Hagrid  
  
Harry pulled out another book; this one was called Magical Creatures and the Way to Handle them. This one didn't bite like the last book Hagrid had assigned; no, this one talked and made snide remarks. Harry threw the book to the side when it called him scar-face, then grabbed for the envelope with the Hogwarts seal. He tore it open and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.  
Fifth years are permitted to visit Hogsmeade Village on certain weekends. If your parent or guardian has yet to sign the enclosed form in the previous years, please get them to do so.  
A list of books for the next year is enclosed.  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry pulled out the book list.  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)  
Potions for the Advanced Wizards  
Dark Arts Protection Guide Volume 5   
Death Omens and What They Mean  
Advanced Transfiguration  
  
Then Harry finally looked to the last owl: Hedwig. He carefully took the package from her and unwrapped it. He pulled out the letter.  
Dear Harry,  
How have things been? I hope you haven't been worried about me and Buckbeak, we're just fine. We are still in hiding, although we allowed a few people to spot us (all Muggles), but all in all we are fine. I hope those nasty old Muggles are treating you right. I was trying to figure out a way to send you your gift when old Hedwig showed up, so I sent it with her. I hope to see you again very soon, as it is awfully lonely, being just me and Beaky. Send old Hedwig out to find me anytime. Happy birthday.  
Love always,  
Sirius  
  
Harry stared at the letter, awestruck. He hadn't heard his godfather, Sirius Black, in ages. He was happy to have heard from him, and was even happier when he opened the long, thin package from Sirius: In it was a Firebolt 2, a broom even greater than his Firebolt, which Sirius had also given him. Unfortunately, Harry's Firebolt had been burned by Lord Voldemort, who had attacked Harry during his final Quidditch match of the year against Ravenclaw that previous spring. Harry stared at the Firebolt 2 for a few minutes, then wrote a thank you letter to Sirius. Finally Harry descended downstairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When Harry arrived in the kitchen, an unfamiliar sight greeted him; flowers, streamers, and confetti were all over the place, there was a birthday cake, and there was a banner that read 'Happy Birthday, Harry.' Instead of being pleased, Harry was terrified. He tore back upstairs before the Dursleys could see him. He tried to think of what might be causing this, and suddenly it hit him.   
"Uncle Matt!" Harry whispered.  
"What?" Matt replied.  
"Did you put the spell on the Dursleys?"   
"Me?"  
"Yes, you."  
"Of course. Your dad would've loved to see them treatin' you right, and so would your mum, so I'm gonna make it happen."  
"Uncle Matt, no! I'd rather be treated like mud again."  
"Sure ya' would," Matt muttered sarcastically.  
"Just take that spell off them!"  
"Sure. It'll all be gone, the cake the puppy........"  
"Leave the puppy, take everything else."  
"All right, Harry. But before I take the spell off, you'd better ask them if you can go visit Hermione in August."  
"No, I'd better wait and ask them that, with them like this they'll want me by their sides forever. They won't let me go."  
"Okay, off with the spell then. Femilious!"  
"Thank you."  
"Bye, kiddo. Oh, and happy birthday." With that Uncle Matt was gone. Harry once again ran downstairs. This time there was nothing unusual about the scene.  
"Um, Uncle Vernon?" Harry began nervously.  
"What?" Uncle Vernon barked.  
"I was wondering....."  
"I'm not signing any ruddy forms."  
"It's not a form."  
"Then what do you want, boy?"   
"Could I go visit my friend in London next week?"  
"Yes, so long as it gets you away from us. And see if you can stay with him."  
"It's a girl."  
"Whatever. When is this little outing?"  
"August 15."  
"Could your friend come pick you up?"  
"I suppose. May I call her? Or would you rather I send her an owl."  
"No, call her, maybe you can even leave sooner." So Harry set out to call Hermione. He had memorized the number, so he headed to the phone and called her. The phone rang 3 times, and then finally Hermione picked up.  
"Granger residence, Hermione speaking."  
"Hey, Hermione, this is Harry."  
"Harry?"  
"Yes?"   
"It's so good to hear from you! Can you come the 15th?"  
"Yes, the Dursleys said I could. In fact, they wish I could, uh, leave sooner. Do you know if the Weasleys have a phone?"  
"Well, duh, they have a phone."  
"Do you know the number?"  
"Yes."  
"Could you give it to me? I'm as eager to get out of here as the Dursleys are to see me leave." So Hermione gave him the number, and he called Ron. But it wasn't Ron who answered, it was Ginny.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi. Ginny?"  
"This is Ginny."  
"Is Ron around?"  
"Yes, he is. Let me get him for you." In the background he heard Ginny yell to Ron. A minute later, Ron picked up the phone.  
"Hey, Ron? This is Harry."  
"Harry!"  
"Yes?"  
"How are those Muggles treating you?"  
"Bad."  
"Same thing as last summer. I suppose you'd like to be bailed?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Lemme ask my mum." He heard Ron speak quietly to his mother, then said, "When do we come get you?"  
"As soon as possible."  
"We'll be right over. Pack your bags, Harry, you're coming back to the Burrow." With that Ron hung up and Harry ran upstairs to pack.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later, the Weasley's pulled into the driveway of 4 Privet Drive. Ron ran up to the door, and didn't even have to knock; the door was flung open by Harry, who had evidently been waiting for him. Harry picked up his trunk, while Ron took Hedwig and the puppy, which Harry had named Matt, after his uncle. They heaved the trunk into the trunk of the car, and climbed into the backseat where Fred and George were already waiting. They set Hedwigs' cage in the front seat with Mrs. Weasley while Harry put Matt in his lap.  
"Who gave you the puppy?" Ron asked.  
"My uncle, Matt," Harry replied.   
"I didn't know you had an uncle."  
"Neither did I, and aparently, neither did Dumbledore."  
"Then how do you have an uncle?"  
"Well, it's a long story."  
"It's a long drive back to the Burrow."  
"Okay, well, my dad had a sister who was two years younger than him, Kasey. She went to Hogwarts also. There she met and fell in love with Matt Menendez."  
"You mean Professor Menendez?"  
"We'll get to that. Anyway, they married after Hogwarts. One night Voldemort ("Say You-Know-Who, will you?") attacked them. Everyone believed both Matt and Kasey had died. It turns out Matt survived. He went into hiding until the fall of Voldemort.("Don't say the name!") Then he began travelling a lot to try and get over Kasey. He knew my mum and dad had been killed, if he'd known I was living with the Dursleys and not Sirius, he'd of come back for me, but he didn't know that, and anyway, Dumbledore wouldn't have let him. So nobody knew he was alive until he applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job last year. So at the end of the year, Dumbledore told me the truth about Matt," Harry said.   
"Wow," Ron said as they pulled into the the Weasleys' driveway. They ran inside with Harry's things and dragged them up to Ron's room. They were both hungry, so they went downstairs for a snack. Sitting at the kitchen table was Ginny, who was busy writing a letter.  
"Who're you writin' to, Gin?" Ron asked.  
"None of your business," Ginny muttered.  
"Are you writing to your boyfriend?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes."  
"Who is he?"  
"No one. Why should I tell you who my boyfriend is, anyway?" Just then Fred and George walked into the room.  
"Ooh, Ginny's got a boyfriend?" Fred said.  
"Who is he, Ginny?" George asked.  
"Like I said, why should I tell you?" Ginny said  
"We're your brothers," George said.  
"Come on, who is it, Gin?" Fred asked. George looked at the letter.  
"Seamus, ay?"  
"WHAT?" Ron yelled.  
"Seamus?" Harry asked incrediously.  
"Yes, Seamus. What does it matter to you?"  
"Nothing," Harry said, but Ron was fuming.  
"Uh-oh," Harry whispered, "I'd better take him upstairs before he blows." Ginny giggled while Harry dragged Ron upstairs.  
"I can't believe it. My sister and Seamus Finnigan," Ron said angrily, "If he does anything to her.........." Ron ripped the head off of one of his stuffed animals, showing Harry what he would do to Seamus.  
"Ron, chill. Seamus is a good guy," Harry said.  
"Yeah, but he's so much older than Ginny," Ron whined.  
"Yeah, right. He's a year older than her. He's our age, for Pete's sake. It was no different with me and Cho," Harry said.  
"Yes it was," Ron replied.  
"How?"  
"Cho's an older girl. Seamus is an older boy. There is a difference."  
"Sure there is, Ron. Listen, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Goodnight," Harry said as he lay down on one of Ron's twin beds and fell immediately to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry woke up on a bright, sunny day. Ron was shaking him awake.  
"Let me sleep just a little more," Harry moaned.  
"No, silly, you must get up!" Ron said.  
"Ugh, you sound like Hermione," Harry replied.  
"Exactly. Today is the 15th. We're to meet Hermione in Diagon Alley then go and visit Hermione."  
"Oh yeah," Harry said, "How could I have forgotten?"  
"I dunno. Maybe all that fame has finally gotten to you," Ron replied.  
"Oh, shut up!" Harry said through his laughter. He finally got up and got dressed. He and Ron walked down the stairway 5 minutes later, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already eating breakfast.  
"G'morning Ron, Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he put down the Daily Prophet.  
"Morning Dad," Ron said.   
"Good morning Mr. Weasley," Harry said.  
"Lookin' forward to seein' Hermione, I expect."  
"Yes, sir," Harry and Ron said.   
"Good. We'll leave for Diagon Alley as soon as Ginny, Fred and George join us."  
"You don't have to wait for me, Dad," Ginny said as she joined them at the table.   
"Great Wizards, Ginny, you look awful!" Mrs. Weasley cried, "Do you feel all right?"  
"Of course, Mum, I'm not sick, honest."  
"Well, perhaps you should take some medicine anyway," Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Mum, no! I feel fine, really."  
"You still need some medicine."  
"Mum! I'm fine! Really. It's got nothing to do with being sick!"  
"Ginny, what's going on?"  
"I am waiting for an owl from Seamus," she said.  
"Ah, your boyfriend?" Fred said as he walked into the room, George behind him.  
"Boyfriend, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
"Yes," Ginny muttered. Her face had turned a deep red. Harry had to use all his self-control not to laugh. Ron, however, had cracked up.  
"It's not funny, Ron!" Ginny cried.  
"Of course it's not, Ginny. It's terrible. He's older than you," Ron said. He had stopped laughing and was now back to fuming as he had been before.  
"Ro-on, chi-ill.............." Harry said.  
"Older? How much older?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
"He's Ron and I's age," Harry said.  
"Okay then. I agree with Harry. You should really calm down, Ron, it's not a big deal," Mr. Weasley said.  
"Really, dad, you don't know the guy.........."  
"And like that makes a difference? Seamus is......." But they never got to hear what Ginny had to say, because she was interrupted as several owls flocked in. One dropped a letter for Ginny, another dropped a letter into Fred's cereal, a third owl dropped and envelope into George's lap, and the last owl dropped a letter on Harry's plate.   
"Now, who would be sending you four mail? Certainly it's not from Hogwarts, you've already gotten your school letters," Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Mine's from Seamus," Ginny said, going red again.  
"Excellent! Angelina finally wrote back," Fred said.  
"Awesome! Alicia wrote back too," George said happily.  
"What about you, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
"May I be excused?" Harry said.  
"Of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry tore out of the kitchen and into Ron's room. Ron followed.  
"So, who's it from that you couldn't tell my Mum and Dad about it?" Ron said, looking rather cross.  
"Sirius," Harry said, tearing the letter open. He read it aloud to Ron.  
"Dear Harry, I got your reply to my letter, glad you had a good day. Have you tried out the Firebolt 2 yet?" Ron gasped.   
"You never told me you got a Firebolt 2, Harry!" He cried.  
"Sor-e. Anyways, it says, 'I was glad to hear that you were going to stay with the Weasleys', their real good folks. Also it was great to know that Matt made sure you got more than 4 decent gifts, I'm sure the Dursleys' gave you nothing. How is the little puppy, anyway? He sounds adorable from your description. I hope that you are still working on a way to free me, I'm not sure I can remain in hiding much longer. Love always, Sirius."  
"Oh, Matt!" Harry called. The golden-retriever puppy came running from downstairs. Harry laughed as he jumped onto the bed.  
"Now, what'd ya' say we go join my family, and depart for Diagon Alley?" Ron said.  
"Sure thing, Mr. Weasley. Just as long as Matt comes!" Harry said as the puppy licked him playfully.  
"Sure thing, Mr. Potter."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry and Ron descended into the kitchen, where all the other Weasleys' were waiting.  
"There you boys are!" Mrs. Weasley cried.  
"We need to get going," said Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley grabbed the jar of Floo Powder, and handed it out to everyone.  
"Guests first," she said, and handed the jar to Harry. Harry took a pinch, said "Diagon Alley," and vanished. He landed in Diagon Alley, where he spotted Hermione almost instantly.  
"Harry!" she cried.  
"Hey Herm. I'm waiting on the Weasleys, they should be here any second," Harry said. Sure enough, the Weasleys arrived one by one over the next minute.   
"Hermione!" Ron yelped when he finally landed in Diagon Alley.   
"Hello. I expect you guys still have to go into Gringotts?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then, let me come with you!"  
"Uh, alright. Have you ever been in a Gringotts cart?"  
"Well, no." Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys went into Gringotts and hopped into a cart.  
"Yikes!" Hermione cried as the cart took off. She looked ill.  
"I warned you, Herm," Harry said.  
"My bad," she replied as the cart slowed down.  
"Here's our vault," Ron said as Mrs. Weasley swept up some money for their books.  
"Now to my vault," Harry said. Hermione groaned as the cart started up again. After a few minutes they reached Harry' vault. He grabbed some money.  
One cart ride later the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione stood in the sun.  
"Now, we'll meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour, you hear?" Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone nodded. Ginny ran off to find Seamus, Fred and George went to find Alicia and Angelina, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry went off their own way.  
"That cart ride was miserable," Hermione moaned.  
"Can't say we didn't warn you," Ron said. Hermione nodded as they walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
"Why are we coming in here?" Hermione moaned.  
"We need to check the price of the Firebolt 2," Ron said.  
"We do?" Harry asked.  
"Yes," Ron said.  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
"Because Sirius gave Harry one," Ron said.  
"It must have cost a bundle," Hermione said.  
"Betcha it did," Ron shot back.  
"Excuse me, sir. How much does the Firebolt 2 cost?" Ron asked.  
"275 galleons," the clerk said.  
"275?" Ron asked.  
"Yes, kid." Ron nodded, and walked straight out the door. Next they headed to Flourish and Blott's. Hermione grabbed a big pile of books; she was taking all the courses possible, with the exception of Muggle Studies and Divination. Harry and Ron took all the normal courses and Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. They grabbed their books and walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop. They treated themselves to an ice cream cone before returning to Flourish and Blott's to meet the Weasley's and the Grangers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After meeting the Weasley's and Granger's, they split up one final time. Harry and Ron went with the Grangers, while the Weasleys retreated to the Burrow.  
"I can't wait to read all my new school books to get some idea of what we'll be covering this year!" Hermione said in her usual manner while they were riding to her house. Ron and Harry groaned.  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
"Never mind," they said in unison.  
"We're home, Herm," Mr. Granger said from the drivers seat.  
"Oh, good," Hermione said excitedly. She led them into a room full of rays of sunlight.  
"I want you to see the letter Hagrid sent me," she said, shoving the letter in their faces.  
"Why?"  
"I think you'll find it interesting, Harry," Hermione said. Harry read the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I know yer lookin' forward to the new school year, ya' always are. In case you were wond'rin', the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a woman. She was a friend of Harry's mum, her best friend, to be exac'. Ev'ry one likes her, heck, even Snape! Lookin' forward ta seein' you three back at Hogwarts soon.  
Love Always,  
Hagrid  
  
"My mum's best friend is teaching at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, no. You remember what happened last time one of your parents friends was at Hogwarts, don't you?"  
"Yes," Harry said with a laugh, "how could I forget?"  
"Oh, Ron, you always have to go and find the bad side of things!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"I don't care," Ron replied, "I was simply stating the obvious."  
"Maybe for once we can have a normal year," Hermione said.  
"Don't count on it," Ron muttered.  
"Oh, Ron, honestly!" Hermione cried.  
"Herm! Lunch!" Mrs. Granger called to the trio.  
"Yay!" Ron said, forgetting his downcast mood. They ate in silence. Then Hermione ushered them back into the sunroom.  
"My mum's friend........ I wonder what she's like," Harry said, his thoughts turning back to the subject. They somehow managed to talk of nothing else all day. The time flew as the friends chatted, and finally it was time for Harry and Ron to return to the Burrow.   
"Bye Harry, bye Ron," Hermione said as Mr. Weasley arrived to pick the boys up, "see you September 1!"  
"See you, Herm!" the boys called. As they drove home, Harry still had his mothers friend to think about.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Things were hectic the morning of September 1 at the Weasley residence. The Burrow was a mess, people running up and down the stairs. Harry and Ron were bobbing about, gathering their items as they nibbled on toast. Ginny was moaning about her robes; she wanted to look nice, and all she had were second-hand robes.  
"She wants to impress **_Seamus,_**" Ron muttered sarcastically. He didn't realize how right he was.  
"Ron, have you seen my lucky socks?" George yelled.  
"No, Fred, I haven't!" Ron yelled.  
"He's George, I'm Fred!" Fred replied.  
"Oh, sorry!" Ron screamed back.  
"Have you seen my picture of Seamus?"  
"Where's my Transfiguration book?"  
"Have you seen my underwear?"  
"Has anyone seen my favorite t-shirt?"  
"When are we leaving?"  
"Are you all ready?"  
"I can't find my diary!"  
"Has anyone seen my dog?"  
"Where are my fireworks?"  
"OWW! Harry, I found your dog! He just bit me!"  
"Has anyone seen Ginny's diary?"  
"Can everybody just shut up?" Mr. Weasley bellowed. Finally, the constant yelling stopped and they all piled into the car.   
"Finally we're here," Ron said as he and Harry piled through the barrier.  
"Finally is right!" Harry exclaimed.  
"There you are," Hermione cried, "I've been looking all over. C'mon, the train's about to leave!" Harry noticed Hermione had on a shiny badge.  
"Are you a prefect?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, now come on, you don't want to miss the train, do you?" Hermione snapped.  
"No."  
"Then come on!"  
"We're coming, we're coming." So finally they boarded the train, ready, at last, for their fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
  



	2. Book II: Sirius Returns

Harry Potter and the Runaway Convict   
Book I: Sirius Returns  
  
Contains:  
Chapter 8 The Next Best Thing  
Chapter 9 Moony's Visit and Wormtail's Suprise  
Chapter 10 Melissa's Plan  
Chapter 11 The Mystery Voice  
Chapter 12 Peter Pettigrew, Evil Doer   
Chapter 13 Melissa and Padfoot   
Chapter 14 Cassie, Karen, and Morgan   
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down in an empty compartment near the back of the train. They chatted nervously until their compartment door slid open.  
"Father says the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a girl. Yuck!" came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.  
"What are you doing here, Draco?" Hermione asked crossly.  
"Just came to see our three favorite people," he said sarcastically, "Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood."  
"Yeah," Crabbe and Goyle said. Draco glanced at Ron's owl, which was sitting next to him.  
"So your folks finally got you an owl, eh, Weasley? Must have cost them three months worth of food." Ron jumped to his feet, as did Harry and Hermione.  
"Is there any trouble back here?" came a calm voice. Draco whirled around.  
"Uh, no ma'am," he said, then motioned to Crabbe and Goyle to leave.   
"Hello, kids. My, my, that's a nasty boy. I used to hate being teased by people like him. They teased me because my best friend was a muggle born, but I didn't really care. I suppose that must be Lucius Malfoy's son," the young woman said.  
"Uh, yeah," Harry replied. If this was their new professr, he liked her already. It was kind of like the instant liking he had taken to Professor Lupin two years before.  
"Thank you," Ron said, "I hate it when he does that."  
"I'll inform Professor McGonagall," she said.  
"Thank you, um........." Harry was at a loss for words.  
"Professor Gumtree," she said.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione offered her hand to the professor.  
"Always top in everything," Ron and Harry said.  
"Nice to meet you, Hermione. Are you really top in everything? Remind me of my old friends........"  
"Well, almost everything. Not Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
"That's my subject," Harry said with a laugh.  
"Of course it's your subject, Harry!" Hermione said.  
"Harry? Are you by any chance Harry Potter?" Harry nodded.   
"I should have known," she said, "why, how many times I saw those green eyes of Lily's, and that black hair of James'?"  
"You knew my parents?" Harry asked.  
"Yes."  
"Did you know Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked without thinking.  
"Yes. I was particularly close to Sirius. Never really was close to Peter. I always will hate him for all he's done..................." the professor said quietly.  
"What did he do?"  
"Oh, it's nothing. By the way, I never did get your name." She looked at Ron.  
"I'm Ron Weasley."  
"Nice to meet you, Ron." Harry was wondering what she meant about Pettigrew. Did she know?   
  
~~~  
As the train pulled into the station, all Harry could think about was what Gumtree had said. That was all he could think about as he rode in the carriage led by invisible horses toward the school. He was thinking about it as he walked up the steps toward the castle........  
"Professor Lupin! What a surprise!" Hermione exclaimed. And a surprise it was. Remus Lupin had resigned from his teaching position two years befre, and Harry had not expected to see him back on campus.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
"Meeting," Remus replied.  
"Ah, of course. With who?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, no one in particular." Remus seemed to be looking around anxiously.  
"Ah, Melissa!" Remus called out when he spotted the new professor.  
"Remus, you're here! I didn't expect you to come on the first day of school!" Professor Gumtree said.  
"Ah, well, I need to speak to you. Ministry imagines they've spotted him," he said.  
"Blast! I always knew he was stupid!" she answered.  
"Who? What?" Hermione asked. Harry figured the adults had forgotten they were even there.  
"I suppose it's best they know, then? Or at least him?" Melissa said. She nodded towards Harry.  
"They know," Remus said, "and I suppose we should fill them in."  
"Alright."  
"Meet us after the feast, and we'll explain."  
"Great," Hermione replied.  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Ron said, thinking aloud.  
"I don't know," Harry said. Hermione shivered.  
"It's cold," she murmured.  
And then the candles blew out.  
"Harry!" a voice yelled. In all the confusion, Harry couldn't tell whether Hermione or Ron had yelled his name.  
What came next scared Harry nearly to death. A low, raspy voice rang from inside the darkness.  
"I'm watching you." Hermione screamed. Harry felt nails dig into his arm.  
"I'm warning you, if you turn me in, you'll be sorry." Ron was gasping desperately for air. Then, just as suddenly as they had been blown out, the candles came back on. Harry turned to see Hermione still clinging to him. Though the darkness had lasted only a few minutes, it had seemed like hours.  
"Um, Hermione?"  
"Yes, Harry?"  
"You can let go now."  
"Oh. Sorry." Hermione released Harry's arm. There were little red blotches where her nails had been.  
"That was so scary!" Ron said.  
"I know," Hermione agreed. The three hurried to the feast, where the Sorting Hat was being taken away.   
"We've missed it again!" Hermione moaned. Harry took a seat in between Fred Weasley and Hermione, and Ron slid into a seat across from him, next to Ginny and Seamus. As they talked and giggled, Ron scowled.  
The feast was delicious, but Harry's appetitie had disappeared with the candle light. He ate very little and stared mostly at the ceiling filled with beautiful shining stars.  
  


~~~  
  


First thing after dinner, Harry, Hermione and Ron went to see Professors Lupin and Gumtree.   
"Wormtail!" Melissa exclaimed when the three told of the voice in the hall.   
"This is the first time, isn't it?" Remus asked.  
"Yes."   
"Liss, this is bad. If Wormtail was at Hogwarts that means Voldemort must be nearby." Remus' face was white.  
"I don't know. Voldemort couldn't easily be this close to Hogwarts without Dumbledore knowing." Hermione was shaking, and Ron looked paler than Lupin.  
"I wish Sirius were here, he'd know what to do," Melissa said quietly.  
"So the Ministry thinks they've spotted him, Melissa?"  
"Yes. Over in Little Whinging. Spotted him today, actually."  
"Who?"  
"Someone named Polkiss, a kid your age, I reckon," Melissa said.  
"Funny they're worried about Sirius with Voldemort on his way back to power," Remus said.  
"Yes, it is a bit strange. But then again, they're still convinced Sirius was working for Voldemort, aren't they?" Melissa looked angry.  
"Damn Pettigrew," she muttered.   
"Are you all right?" Remus asked.  
"That rat ruined my life! Fudge thinks I was working for Voldemort, too, because I tried to convince him Sirius was innocent, and I haven't been able to speak to my twin in fourteen years!"  
"What did Morgan ever see in that rat, anyway?" Remus asked bitterly.  
"I'll never know," Melissa said.  
"Whatever happened to Cassie and Karen?"  
"Actually, they went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts."  
"Beauxbatons? Why?"  
"I don't think Morg wanted them around here, for some reason. Maybe she thought there would be too many things to remind them of their dad and the man who "killed" him," she muttered sarcastically.  
"It's not her fault, really. She doesn't know the truth, and love blinds people, Liss. You know that. If Sirius _were_ guilty, you wouldn't want to believe it, would you?"  
"I suppose not. But I always knew he was innocent. Lily told me about the switch from the start!"  
"But you never genuinely knew for sure he didn't blow up that street, did you?"  
"Well............. No."  
Harry was listening intently to the whole conversation, as were Ron and Hermione. He knew they were taking in as much of it as they could. But now a silence had formed.  
"Did you bring us here for a reason?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.  
"We need your help," Melissa said.  
"Huh? Us? Why?" Ron asked.  
"We need you to help us clear Sirius' name. I'm positive I have a way to do it, and it'll be even easier since tonight showed us Wormtail must be nearby."   
"What do you need us for?"  
"Well, Remus tells me that you are top of the grade, Hermione. That could be of help. And Harry's his godson, he deserves to be in on it. As for you, Ron, Remus told me that you kept Pettigrew as a pet unsuspectingly. I think you should help catch the rat."  
"How do we do it?"  
"Well........................"  


~~~  
  


"First, we're going to need to find Pettigrew."   
"How are we going to do that?"  
"A tracking charm. I'll need help with that, though."  
"I can help," Hermione volunteered.  
"Of course you can. I need all the help I can get. The more help I have, the stronger the charm is and the farther it will stretch, so we'll be more likely to find Pettigrew sooner."  
"I'll help, too, if you need it," Harry said.  
"And me," Ron offered.  
"I would if I could, Melissa, and you know that. I'm sorry," Remus said.  
"I understand," Melissa said.  
"Why can't you, Professor Lupin?" Ron asked.  
"You see, the charm has to be performed on the full moon to be able to work properly."  
"On the full moon? Why?"  
"It has something to do with the arrangement of the stars. On the full moon, the stars are alligned perfectly so that the charm will be able to take effect."  
"So we have to perform it on the full moon for it to work? I get it, I guess."  
"Are there any other things we need to know?" Harry asked.  
"Well, if this works............."  
"You sure seem confident, Liss," Remus said.  
"Remus, I've been trying this for fourteen years. I haven't found Pettigrew yet!"  
"So you mean you've been doing this for that long and it still hasn't worked? What makes this any different than then?" Ron asked.  
"I would have thought you had figured it out," Melissa said.  
"I understand. The more people, the more power. With all four of us, we should be able to perform a charm strong enough to cover all of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and a little beyond. And after tonight, we know Pettigrew can't be that far away."  
"But who knows how far he'll be by the full moon?"  
"This is a chance we'll have to take, Ron. Just give it a try!"  
"It's hopeless."  
"Ron, do it for me, please! You know what it would do for me," Harry said.  
"Oh, fine! When's the next full moon?"  
"Next Saturday. Meet me here. I'm just hoping this works."  
"You know what? We could get Dumbledore to help!" Hermione said, "He knows the truth."  
"Of course! The stronger, the better! Anyone else who would help?"  
"Dumbledore might be able to get McGonagall, and I'm sure Fred, George, and Ginny would help."  
"This is great! That's nearly ten of us!"  
"You've forgotten me," said a voice from the shadows. Harry knew that voice........ It was.............  
  


~~~  


"Sirius!" Melissa, Harry, Remus, and Hermione shrieked in unison. His merry laugh rang through the room.   
"Hush, now, or you'll let the whole castle know I'm here. No need to be so excited. Although I must say, I'm glad to hear you're making an effort to get me out of this mess," he said.   
"You always had a knack for trouble," Melissa said.   
"Well, you were no angel, m'dear," he replied.   
"At least I wasn't in trouble every other night. I didn't go as often, because I had to work solo. You had James and Remus. Lily and Morgan wouldn't dream of breaking any rules, so I was on my own," she said.   
"You forgot Peter," Ron said. The light tone in the room was forgotten at his words.   
"Rat."   
"Traitor."   
"Murderer."   
"Evil doer," Ron suggested.   
"What kind of a name is that?" Hermione asked, but Melissa and Sirius had a different idea.   
"Evil doer?"   
"I like it." Ron shrugged and Hermione sighed.   
"Honestly," she whispered to Harry, "They almost act more like kids than us."   
"Can you blame them. They haven't seen each other in nearly fourteen years! If you hadn't seen me in that long, and let's say it was Ron's fault, would you be calling him names like they are, like seven year olds?"   
"I suppose I understand......." Hermione said.  
"Hey, um, I'm kinda tired," Ron said, "and the other's are probably wondering where we are."   
"What others, Ron?"   
"Um...... I suppose I forgot to mention it to you over the summer......" Ron had turned scarlet.   
"Forgot to mention what, Ron?" Hermione asked.   
"Well, um, see, I....... Well, I have a ....... A girlfriend."   
Hermione laughed.  
"Who? Who would want to date you?" Ron went, if possible, a deeper shade of red.   
"Lavender," he said quietly.   
"Lavender? Well, that's not bad, R-man," Harry said.   
"Yeah, but the twins teased me something dreadful, and Hermione here," he jerked his thumb at her, "is laughing her heart out at me!"   
"Yeah, well, I don't see how it's fair that you don't approve of Ginny and Seamus."   
"Please, Harry, not this again."   
"Okay."   
"Let's just go up to bed," Ron said.   
"You guys go ahead, I want to talk to Sirius, Remus and Melissa a second."   
"Okay. The password's 'Auror', 'kay? See ya later," Hermione said.   
  


~~~  
  


After Ron and Hermione were safely gone, and Sirius and Melissa had settled down, there was finally time to talk.   
"Harry, you know what Pettigrew did to your parents? Or, rather, let Voldemort do to you parents? Those were bad times, and I know you understand that. But things are getting worse. Soon, if Voldemort's not stopped, he'll have more power than even in the darkest of times. And you'll be one of the first he'll come after. And, I don't care what Dumbledore thinks, if Voldemort can get to the Dursley's, you certainly won't be safe there in the summers. You're lucky that you survived the summer. And this is the first thing I want to talk to you about. I'm sure you already know this, but Melissa here was your mom's best friend. And since I can't take care of you yet, over this coming up summer I want you to stay with her. Your parents would have wanted that, if you couldn't be with me. I know you're safe with her, she was one of the best witches in our year," Sirius said.   
"But what makes you think we aren't going to clear you before this summer?" Harry asked.   
"Well, that's just in case things don't work out. But if I am cleared, and things go according to plan, well, let's just say it'll be the next best thing to having your parents back."   
"What is that supposed to mean?"   
"Harry............."   
"I'll explain," Remus offered.   
"Thank you, Remus," Melissa said.   
"Harry, your parents were very close. Er, Sirius and Melissa were always very close also. In fact, they became engaged the day after your parents were married, and their wedding was scheduled for Thanksgiving. But, of course, your parents died, and Sirius went to Azkaban, so it was, er, very much postponed."   
"Fourteen plus years," Sirius said.   
"And I never was told any of this. Man!" Harry said.   
"It's not your fault that you had those damn Muggles raise you! There's so much you've only just learned, and so much you still don't know! All because of me!" Sirius said.   
"Sirius, it's not your fault!" Melissa said.   
"I suggested Peter!"   
"Sirius, it wasn't just you. Lily got the same suggestion from me."   
"You never told me that, Liss."   
"It slipped my mind. I never got the chance. I mean, you went after Pete. I never exactly got a chance to talk to you."   
"Of course."   
"I'm kind of tired," Harry said, "You all don't mind me going up to the tower, do you?"   
"No, we don't mind. I'll see you in the morning, Harry."   
"Yes, see you then," Remus said.   
"And you still need to write to me every time something weird happens. And I'll see you soon, that's a promise," Sirius said.  
"Okay, Sirius. G'night." So Harry walked up to Gryffindor Tower, his mind filled with confused thoughts. Sirius and Melissa? In love? Wait 'till Ron and Hermione heard this!   
  


~~~  
  


"Auror," Harry said that morning as he and Hermione reentered the Common Room after a very early breakfast. They had gone so early that Ron was still asleep, as was the rest of the House. Harry sat down, ready to tell Hermione about the conversation from last night. They hadn't dared speak to each other on the subject at breakfats; even though it had been very early, several students from other houses had been there, including Cho Chang, Justin Finch-Fletchey, and Draco Malfoy. Hermione wouldn't have been able to get a human word out of Harry anyway, he had been too busy staring at Cho.   
"Harry, quit dreaming about Cho and snap back into reality," Hermione had said, but it hadn't really done any good, Harry had continued to gawk at her all of breakfast. Hermione had even smacked him upside the head, but he still couldn't be brought out of a fantasy. Finally, she had sighed, and took out a book, which she had been buried in all of breakfast.   
"So, what happened last night?"   
"Well, I found out I pretty much have a godmother."   
"Melissa's your godmother? So you don't have to go back to the Dursley's anymore, even if Sirius isn't cleared?"   
"Yeah, that's it."   
"But what if Sirius is cleared?"   
"Well, that's the other thing I found out. Guess what?"   
"What?" Hermione said, exasperated.   
"Sirius and Melissa are in love. As in they were engaged before he got sent to Azkaban."   
"No way! Sirius never seemed like the type to fall in love to me."   
"He didn't seem like that to me, either."   
"Harry, do you remember what Melissa was saying last night?"   
"Herm, she said a lot of things last night. Be a little more specific."   
"About not talking to her twin in fourteen years because of Pettigrew. And what Lupin said. Something like, 'What did she ever see in that rat, anyway?' And then they started talking about Cassie and Karen. What do you reckon that was all about?"   
"I dunno, but we can ask her. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first, and that's what she's teaching, isn't it?"   
"Yeah, I guess so."   
Harry and Hermione sat through an interesting lesson that morning. It would have been a lot of fun, had they not been squirming in their seats the whole time, anxious to talk to the new professor whom everyone seemed to like. Finally, the neverending lesson ended.   
"Professor," Hermione said, "Could we talk to you for a few minutes?"   
"Of course, Harry, Hermione."   
"Well, we were wondering about something you and Remus were saying last night."   
"What something would that be?"   
"Well, you started saying something about your twin, and Cassie and Karen, and what she saw in the rat....."   
"Ah, that. I suppose I should tell you about Morgan, then. I do have a twin, named Morgan. She and I were pretty close throughout our lives, but not as close once we went to Hogwarts. Sure, she was part of our little group, but she was kind of shy. Of course, after falling for James, Sirius, Remus, and Chris, who our stepsister ended up marrying, she settled on Peter. After Hogwarts they got married, and they had twin daughters your age. The twins, Cassie and Karen, now attend Beauxbatons. But when Sirius 'killed' Peter, Morg came straight to me. She asked me if I realized what Sirius had done, and I said, 'Yes, nothing.' She said that he had killed her husband, and handed the Potter's over to Voldemort. I tried to explain to her that Peter had turned the Potter's over to Voldemort, and that he had faked his own death. You see, I was working in the Ministry at the time, in the Department of Magical Catastrophes, and I was on the scene when it happened. Of course, Lily had told me about the Secret Keeper switch already, but I did get a chance to talk to Sirius after the explosion, but before he was sent to Azkaban, so I knew the truth. I tried to get Morgan to listen to me, but she said I was a liar and we haven't spoken since. Of course, Liz, my stepsister that I mentioned earlier, took Morgan's side, and I haven't spoken to her in ages, either."   
"That's awful!" Hermione said.   
"You grow used to it," she replied.   
"I'm so sorry!"   
"Don't worry about it. Now get to your next class, I believe it's Potions. Snape won't excuse you being late, now hurry along!"   
  



	3. Book III: Full Moons and Tracking Charms

Book III Full Moons and Tracking Charms  
  
Contains:  
Chapter 15 Julie and Kristin  
Chapter 16 The Tracking Charm  
Chapter 17 In The Shrieking Shack  
Chapter 18 Begging For Life  
Chapter 19 The Ministry Arrives  
  
Saturday never came quick enough for certain Gryffindors, but that first week of Harry Potter's fifth year seemed eternal. Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley weren't even informed of their involvement in the plot of freeing Sirius until Friday, when Harry, Hermione, and Ron came to them with the plan.  
"Fred, George, Gin, we need your help," Ron said.  
"Continue," Ginny said.  
"Well, first we have to explain the story, then the plan," Hermione continued.  
She and Ron told the story of Sirius and Melissa to the twins and Ginny, who had learned of his innocence the previous year, while Harry looked through the yearbooks from when his mom and dad had been in Hogwarts. He looked at their class, and he recognized eight of the ten Gryffindors: Lily Jennings, James Potter, Melissa Gumtree, Sirius Black, Morgan Gumtree, Peter Pettigrew, Chris Lyons, and Remus Lupin. But the last two names, Kristin Waters and Julia Montgomery, didn't ring a bell. Harry never remembered Melissa mentioning them.   
"Sure, I'm in as well," George was saying as Harry looked up from the faces in the book.  
"So all three of you will help?"   
"Yep."   
"That's great!"   
"Thanks, guys."  
"I'll be right back," Harry said, and he hopped through the portrait hole. He walked right into the person he had been looking for, and apparently she had been doing the same.  
"Harry, could I speak to you a moment?" Professor Gumtree asked.  
"Oh, yes. I had something to ask you."  
"Will Fred, George, and Ginny help us?"   
"Yes, they were enthralled by the idea."  
"That's good. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and maybe some others have agreed to help. Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"   
"Who are Julia Montgomery and Kristin Waters?"   
"How did you find out about Julie and Kristin?"   
"I was looking through the old yearbooks."   
"Ah. Well, they were both close friends of your mom and I. Julie, Lily, and I were like the female versions of James, Remus, and Sirius. We frequently got into trouble, but we were nothing compared to the masters. Kristin was kind of like the Peter in our little group, she was never as close to us, but we still hung out with her, but unlike Peter, Kristin was kind, clever, and adventurous. Peter was cruel, stupid, and afraid."   
"Oh. So nothing else? No other connections?"  
"Actually, Remus and Julie were together for a while, but then they split up. Remus is still madly in love with her. In fact, after you kids left, that was what we were talking about: Julie."   
"What about me, Melissa?"   
"Julie!" Melissa exclaimed, turning around to see a small, short haired figure, "What are you doing here?"   
"Well, I heard you were teaching and came to visit."   
"Really?"   
"No. Actually, Dumbledore's been writing to me over the last few months, telling me all about Voldemort's rise, and Sirius, and everything else. He told me you were teaching here and that you had a plan to free Sirius that might require some help, so, here we are."   
"We?" Melissa asked.   
"We!" "Kristin! You're here too?"  
"Of course, silly. I wouldn't let you bail out Sirius without me."  
  
~~~  
  
Saturday was finally there, but the day was eternal, since they were all waiting for night. George, Fred, Ginny, Ron and Hermione spent the day playing chess and writing letters. Harry spent the day with Sirius, Melissa, Julie and Kristin. He was so fascinated by his parents friends. The only thing that could have made this moment more perfect was if they weren't waiting for night to track down a madman, and if his parents themselves had been there.  
At long last, it was dark enough for the spell to be performed. Kristin, Melissa, Julie, Sirius, George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry were joined by Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, and, to their dismay, Snape. At the top, all was fairly quiet, and Melissa began to speak.  
"You all know what to do. I have the tracking orb. You all need to touch it as one and put your mind into it, but you must only think of finding Pettigrew. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded.  
"When I count to three........ One. Two. Three." EVeryone reached in and put a hand on the orb. All eyes were closed, and everyone was deep in concentration, even Professor Snape. Harry was putting all his might into the little orb, wishing with all his heart that he could find Peter Pettigrew and destroy the little rat.  
After about five minutes, Melissa spoke up and said, "That's enough. Thank you all for your time, and energy."  
Everyone headed back down. Dumbledore had allowed Sirius to stay in the castle as long as he remained a dog and was always by the side of him, Melissa, Harry, or Julie and Kristin, as long as they stayed.  
As they entered the Common Room, it was empty. Ginny, Fred and George, went up to bed, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in chairs and talked for a few minutes.  
"Won't it be wonderful if Pettigrew's caught?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, I know! I do hope they catch him," Hermione said.  
They continued talking about Pettigrew for a few more minutes, and then headed up to bed.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys continued living Hogwarts life as they always did, but every minute of the day they were thinking about Pettigrew being caught and Sirius being cleared.  
At the end of each day's classes, they would go and talk to Professor Gumtree, who would tell them time after time that nothing had been found.  
During Defense Against the Dark Arts one day, all of that changed. Melissa called for Julie, who had offered to fill in for Melissa should the need be. She motioned for Harry to come with her, wherever she was going, and then went directly to Dumbledore.  
"He's in Hogsmeade, Albus! It's in the orb."  
"What are you waiting for, grab the dog and go," he said, and then added, "I'm coming with you." His blue eyes twinkled as they went through the fireplace via Floo Powder and into Hogsmeade. Melissa had the orb, and the Marauder's map, should he enter Hogwarts.  
"The orb says he's near the shrieking shack," Dumbledore pointed out, and Harry, feeling very awkward, but excited at the same time, grabbed a bit of Sirius' fur and followed.  
Entering the shrieking shack, Melissa saw the rat in the corner. Sirius transformed into himself, and dove at the rat.  
"Sirius, be careful not to kill him, or else we have nothing."  
"I will," he said, sighing. He was not about to kill the rat, although he wanted nothing more than to do that. This rat had killed one of the most important people in his life, and made him suffer for twelve years in Azkaban. Sirius was not happy with the rat, but knew he was the key to his freedom.  
Harry grabbed at the rat as well, but missed. Pettigrew tried to escape, but they blocked the exits. There was no way out.  
  
~~~  
  
Trapped and helpless, Pettigrew tranformed.  
"What do you want from me?" he stuttered.  
"After what you did, we want you dead, as I'm sure was established last time you met with Sirius. But we aren't like that, so we just want to kidnap you, present you to the Ministry, clear Sirius, and send you to Azkaban. However, perhaps you may get a little kiss instead."  
"Sweet Melissa- you wouldn't do that to me? To your very sisters husband? She already won't speak to you because of what he did-" he pointed to Sirius.  
"You mean what you did," Melissa said angrily.  
"But it will still anger her, having her husband receive a Dementor's Kiss," he said, gulping with fear.  
"You are scum, Pettigrew. You know that?"  
"Sirius- my old friend. You won't let that happen to me, will you? I was your friend, Sirius."  
"Get off me, rat. If I had it my way, you would be dead already."  
"Dumbledore- kind headmaster. You won't let these horrible people kill an innocent man."  
"You're right. That's why I would let them kill you."  
"Kind headmaster- you were so good to me. Why let them do this? I respected you, and you were my hero. Please, you can't let them do this. I was scared, and I.........."  
"You were here on orders from your master."  
"I WOULD SO! You killed my parents, rat!"  
"Good-bye, Peter."  
  
~~~  
  
Peter looked frightened, but he knew if he transformed he would be killed. He wanted nothing more than to escape and go back to his master. His master would protect the loyal servant.  
Quiet footsteps were downstairs, but Pettigrew had seen them coming, for he had been facing the window. As soon as they had entered, Peter transformed, and began to run away. Melissa tried to go after him, but was blocked by Minister Fudge.  
"Black. Sirius Black," Fudge gasped. Sirius had not had time to transform.  
"Minister."  
"We are without Dementors, but we need to get one. We were informed that suspicious figures had entered the Shrieking Shack, but we had no idea," Fudge said.  
"Minister, please. Give him a trial, or something," Melissa pleaded.  
"There is no need."  
"Minister, I insist that there is a trial tomorrow," Dumbledore said.  
"All right, then, Dumbledore. He will be given a trial, but there is no point."  
"Thank you, Minister."  
"We will take him, and you may gather evidence for his trial in the Ministry Building tomorrow. Farewell, Albus, Melissa."  
As soon as Fudge had left, Sirius in tow, Melissa said, "I don't trust him."  
"There's no time for that now. Go after Pettigrew, now. I will return to Hogwarts with Harry, and write a letter to Remus."  
"Yes, sir. I'll find him. For Sirius."  



	4. Book IV: Courthouses and Clearings

Harry Potter and the Runaway Convict  
Book IV- Courthouses and Clearings  
  
Contains:  
Chapter 20 What If?  
Chapter 21 Time Bought, Time Lost  
Chapter 22 Mrs. Morgan Pettigrew is in the 'House  
Chapter 23 The Trial of Sirius Black  
Chapter 24 Veritaserum _or_ Wormtail on Trial  
Chapter 25 The Grand Finale- Reunion  
  
Harry sighed nervously. He was explaining to his friends what had happened to Wormtail. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were all to attend Sirius' trial the next day at the request of Professor Dumbledore.  
The friends waited in a group, praying that Professor Gumtree would return with Wormtail, and soon.  
The sun creeped into hiding for night, and Harry began to worry. At midnight, when all of his friends had gone to bed but him, his nerves were totally wracked. Wormtail had still not been returned.  
Thoughts went through Harry's head. 'What if she doesn't find him in time?' Or, 'She's all alone, what if Wormtail get's to Voldemort and he kills her?' Harry shuddered. If that happened, then the boy who had lived fourteen years ago would have lost almost all those dear to him.  
"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione had come back down into the Common Room.  
"Yeah. I was just thinking."  
"What about?"  
"About if things go wrong. I mean, what if she doesn't find him? And what if she does, and he's got Voldemort with him, and they kill her? Then not only will I lose Sirius, but I'll lose her, too."  
"Harry, you can't think about the bad things. If she misses Wormtail, you still get her. If she gets him, you get them both. It's as easy as that. Don't even think about losing them both. There's someone up there making sure that everything turns out the way it should. You'll be fine, Harry. I promise."  
Harry smiled.  
"Thanks, Herm. That helped. It really did."  
"Goodnight, Harry."  
"Goodnight, Herm."  
And Harry headed up to the boys room, ready to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, emotions were running high amongst the few that were attending Sirius' trial in London. Professor Gumtree had still not returned with Pettigrew, and no one had found any evidence to prove otherwise. Pettigrew was the only thing that could change Sirius' fate, and he was yet to be found.   
Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape would be at the trial, along with Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Julie Montgomery, and Kristin Waters. The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione were the only students that were to attend the trial.   
Those who were attending the trial gathered in Dumbledore's office rather early in the morning. From there they traveled by Floo Powder to the sight of the trial. Melissa Gumtree had still not joined them.  
There were so many people in the courthouse that it was unbelievable. Percy, Bill and Charlie Weasley, along with their father, greeted Ron, Ginny and the twins. Everything went quiet, and Sirius was brought into the courthouse. He looked desperate, and alone. Harry wished he could be with his god-father, but that was not allowed by the Ministry.  
Fudge was seated next to Judge DeRosa. Judge DeRosa was a very respected judge in the wizarding world, and he was always very fair. Or so they had heard. But Dominic DeRosa was going to be very hard to convince. And still no Melissa.  
"This court session is now in order. You are here to witness the trial of Sirius Black. He is charged with handing Lily and James Potter to the Dark Lord, killing twelve innocent Muggles and a very brave wizard by the of Peter Pettigrew, breaking out of Azkaban, invading Hogwarts, and......... Well, he is known for being one of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers. Shall I continues? No, because there is no need. Now, Mr. Black, please tell your story."  
Sirius gulped, and then began speaking.  
"As everyone in this courthouse knows, Lily and James Potter, who were two of my closest friends.............." Harry could tell that Sirius was stalling, buying time for Melissa to find his ticket to freedom.  
"They were in grave danger, threatened by the dark lord, Lord Voldemort." Many people gasped. It bought him more time. Dementors were there, Harry could feel their presence. Sirius knew they were there.  
"They were planning on performing a Fidelus charm to protect themselves. It was suggested to them by Albus Dumbledore. He wanted to save the Potter's from Voldemort." More gasps. More time.  
"The Fidelus Charm is designed to hide the whereabouts is something, their location known by one person, and one person alone. That person is known as a Secret Keeper."  
"Mr. Black, we all know about a Fidelus Charm and a Secret Keeper. Please, skip the technicalities and continue with the story." Judge DeRosa had lost his patience. And Sirius was losing time.  
  
~~~  
  
"All right. Well, Dumbledore himself offered to be the Potter's Secret Keeper, but they declined, saying that I would never betray them, that I would die before I let them die. Dumbledore told them that someone on our side was working for Voldemort........" Lots of gasps.  
"People, it's just a name. If you don't quit gasping, this trial will never end," Judge DeRosa said. More lost time. Saying Voldemort was buying them time, but if the crowd was ordered to be quiet, then it would not buy them any more time. Where was Melissa?  
"They insisted on using me anyway. And people believe that they went through with it, and that I killed them. But instead, their closest friends, including me, suggested a perfect bluff, since Voldemort" no gasps "would go straight after me. So we told them to use the weaker wizard, Peter Pettigrew, who wasn't the obvious."  
Someone in the crowd yelled, "He wasn't weak, he was very strong and very brave, and you killed him!"  
Sirius looked into the crowd, along with everyone in the courthouse, to find the source of the voice. Sirius gasped. The voice belonged to none other than the very last person on earth he had expected to see there, at his trial.   
"You're wrong. You're wrong," he said.  
"No, I'm not! He was killed by you. I hate you! You took away the two people that meant the world to me. You killed my husband and you brainwashed my twin!"  
That's right. The voice belonged to Morgan Gumtree Pettigrew, Melissa's 'evil' twin. Sirius sighed, thinking about Melissa. Where was she now?  
  
In the woods, she groaned. She had been following all night. Would she ever find the rat? Or, more importantly, would she find the rat in time?  
All she wanted was to save the person she loved most in the world. Sirius.  
  
~~~  
  
"Honestly, people, that is quite enough. Mrs. Pettigrew, please sit down now. Mr. Black, please continue with your story."  
"Well, they thought it was a perfect bluff, and they went with it. The night they were killed, I went to check on Peter, and there was no one at his house, he was just gone, and it looked like there had been no struggle. Something felt bad. I went to the Potter's house, and it was blown to bits."  
Judge DeRosa nodded.  
"And how do you explain the next morning? Even if that is true, you are still charged with the murder of 12 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew."  
"Pete's alive."  
"That's nonsense!" Morgan had butted in again.  
"Morgan, would you please stop! Any more interruptions from you and I will be forced to ask you to leave." Judge DeRosa was furious. This trial was crazy.  
"Your honor, the next part has to be explained by using previous events, but there is someone who would be better to tell you this next part than I am. I would like to have Remus Lupin come to the stand." Remus obeyed, and he stood up and came to the front.  
"All right, Mr. Lupin, tell me your story," Judge DeRosa said, as calmly as he could. His courthouse was a mess.  
"Well, your honor, it all started with the fact that I am a werewolf, as most of you in here know already." There were tons of gasps from the smalll court room. Judge DeRosa shook his head.  
"Well, my very loyal friends, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew discovered this fact, and instead of shunning me, they tried harder to help me, which led to them becoming unregistered Animagi in order to join me during my transformations."  
More gasps, and then Judge DeRosa spoke, asking, "Is there any more you would like to say?"  
Remus shook his head, and said, "No, it's all Sirius from here."   
"Well, I tried to track down Peter. I was out to kill him for what he had done, but he was too quick for me. Little Peter killed all those Muggles, and then transformed into a rat and went down into the sewer. He framed me, your honor."  
"And is there any evidence of this?"  
"No."  
"Well, you have not only failed to clear yourself, Mr. Black, but you have possibly made your punishment more severe by admitting that you were an unregistered Animagus." Sirius nodded sadly.  
"Mr. Black, I find you g............"  
But he never got to say it. The door was thrown open, and the Judge was interrupted.  
  
~~~  
  
Smiles spread across the faces of Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Arthur and Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Kristin Waters, Julie Montgomery, even Severus Snape, but most of all, Harry Potter and Sirius Black.  
Just as Judge DeRosa had been declaring Sirius guilty, the door had been thrown open, and no one had ever been happier to see Melissa Gumtree, rat in tow.  
"I have proof that Sirius Black is innocent, your honor, and it comes in the form of this." She thrust the rat towards the judge.  
"Young lady, that is a rat you hold there in your hands. Why is that rat going to make Sirius Black   
"This is no rat, your honor. This is an Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew. She stuck her wand at the rat, murmured something, and it transformed into a short, balding man.  
"Peter!" Morgan shrieked, and she tried to run at her husband, but was blocked by the Judge, who was carefully examining Peter Pettigrew.  
"Severus, you brought the Veritaserum as I asked, did you not?" Judge DeRosa asked.   
"Of course, your honor," Snape said, and he handed the Judge a vile that contained a potion it it.  
"Are you going to question Pettigrew?" Snape asked.  
"First, I intend on finding out if this man here truly is Peter Pettigrew, and then yes, I will question him and Black both. Young lady, if this rat is who you say, and he tells us the same thing that Mr. Black has just told us, then you may have just stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my entire life, and mor eimportantly, saved an innocent man. Thank you," he said.  
"You're welcome," she said.  
"Not yet, I'm not. Wait until we have finished the questioning."  
"Yes, sir," she said.  
"Court is now back in order, and I have at the stand Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, both under the influence of the strongest truth potion known to wizards- Veritaserum. Proceed."  
  
~~~  
  
Under the influence of the truth potion Veritaserum, Peter Pettigrew admitted to all that Sirius had told the Judge earlier and more. He told of Voldemort, and Hogwarts, and the Judge was overwhelmed.  
After listening to Pettigrew talk for what seemed like an eternity, the Judge said, "I declare the tried Sirius Black innocent on all accounts." Yells went from about the courtroom. Melissa ran to Sirius, and he held her close.  
"You did it! You saved me, Liss!" The two were all smiles.  
"However, in the case of Peter Pettigrew..............." Judge DeRosa continued, "He is sentenced to a Dementor's Kiss." Everyone cheered, for they were all so angered by what he had done they thought he deserved it. No one was happier than Harry Potter. His parents deaths had been avenged, for Pettigrew would suffer even more than they had.  
An angel smiled down from heaven that day. Two angels, to be exact, by the names of James and Lily Potter.  
Leaving the courthouse and returning to Hogwarts seemed like it took an eternity. That night, at the feast, Dumbledore made a speech, explaining about the trial and Sirius Black's innocence.   
The next morning, there was a knock on the door of Melissa Gumtree's quarters.  
"Come in," she called. The door opened, and in walked Morgan. Melissa gasped and dropped the letter she was writing.  
"Lissy," she said, "I came to say I was sorry. To you and Sirius both," she said, nodding toward Sirius, who was seated in a chair, "I din't believe you, and you were right all along. I was so blinded by love for a rat that I stopped talking to you, and I lost the most important part of my life. You were more than just a sister to me, Liss, you were my best friend, and I'm really sorry for all that I've done. And Sirius, I am so sorry. For thinking you murdered Peter, for believing that you handed the Potter's to Voldemort, and for being such a pain at the trial today. I was wrong."  
Melissa hugged her twin, who was crying for all the things she had done, and for how horribly she had treated Melissa.  
"It's okay, I forgive you," Melissa said.   
"I do, too," Sirius said.  
"Thanks," Morgan said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the school year sped by quickly for Harry and his friends. He was so happy at the end of the school year to be going home to someone other than the Dursley's. He was so happy that he almost forgot about the fact that Voldemort was still out there on the rise.  
That summer, Sirius and Melissa got married, and, with help from Dumbledore, they were given custody of Harry.  
Remus Lupin was best man at the wedding, and Julie Montgomery was maid of honor. The two put their differences behind them and vowed to be friends again.  
Melissa and Sirius had never been happier in their whole lives, and I know this sounds like cheesy, like a fairy tale, but they lived happily ever after.  
Or maybe I should say, 'They lived happily for the time being.'  
  
THE END  
  
A/N That's the end, it's done. Finally. I really went into hyper drive these past few days, finishing it for your enjoyment. Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story to the end, whether you loved it or hated it. I appreciate it. Please review so that I can get an idea of what you thought.  
P.S.- to whoever requested it, there may be an Uncle Matt fic in store for the future.  



End file.
